


Metroid Ascension

by Rosey_Hunny



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Autofellatio, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Science Fiction, The Chozo (Metroid), Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Hunny/pseuds/Rosey_Hunny
Summary: Samus is ready for some answers. After the events at the BSL station leave her body forever changed thanks to the fusion with Metroid DNA, she finally has the chance to pursue her own lingering questions. Her next story will take place on a planet the Chozo left long ago... she just hopes the strange alterations to her body don't distract her for long.





	Metroid Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new Metroid story, with a few twists. In the chronology of the series, this will be based after Metroid Fusion. The biggest changes are 1: this is super sex-focused. Lot’s of fucking. Samus maintains her personality for the most part, but I definitely, uh, injected her with a lot of horny juice. And 2: Samus is a trans woman. So she’ll have a cock and all that. Just want to make sure everyone is aware of before we begin.
> 
> So without further ado-

Samus’ gunship descended through the atmosphere of a new planet, hoping to seek answers to questions the Federation had long held themselves. Yet there was no intention to report these results back.

This was a mission to answer her own questions.

“Heat shield: dropped. Atmospheric flight is engaged,” said the computer voice, emoting her long deceased commander. He had some aspects of Adam’s personality, which helped in talking through strategies. But these AI’s never captured the whole essence of a person

The fire of atmospheric entry disappeared and the sound of wind rushing along the hull could be heard. A dead brown landscape extended in all directions, very few mountains and hills to give it variation.

Samus’ scanned what she could, thumbing through screens and flipping switches. “Adam, what are we seeing down there? A dust storm? It looks like we’re approaching the surface, but I’m not seeing solid ground.”

“A storm of an unknown gas. Unknown without further analysis, at least. It doesn’t seem to pose any threat to the ship or your suit.” A moment passed while he analyzed a bit more. “And you can use a heat vision visor to see through it. The storm should pass in approximately one hour, although more have potential to sweep over us.”

“That will work. Did we at least end up close to our trajectory?”

“Indeed.” A hologram outlining the planet and coordinates appeared on a screen to the side of her, zooming in to their location. “In fact, our target is right below us.”

Her eyes lit up. “Seriously? Can we lower to a landing pad?”

“I believe I’ve found one. Beginning landing procedure.”

Her gunship dropped gradually into the storm, her visibility quickly diminishing. A reddish-brown tint was all she could see now, the heat visor on the ship not having nearly the capability of her suit. Most of the advanced Chozo tech she had was in the varia suit itself, her ship a bit limited but enough to get the job done.

There was a clunk, the landing legs extending and colliding with the pad. She couldn’t even see what they landed on, cramming her face against the window.

She gave up and slumped back into her seat. “This is great. I come halfway across the universe to find a long lost planet that may host my mentor’s race’s greatest creation, and a storm is all I have to look at for my arrival.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Very rarely do things go my way, I suppose.”

“I apologize, Lady.”

She slapped the computer console. “Stop that.”

Her attention turned towards getting her suit ready. Since the incident on the BSL station, the suit had become more organic and skin-tight as a result. The Chozo technology had adapted it to a degree, and Adam had all the latest weapons and biology data in the Federation to make further adjustments. It was still weird getting used to how fluidly it moved and worked, no longer hearing all the mechanical whirlings of older models they’d worked on.

“Adam, that booster feature? That we worked on for jumping? Let’s not activate it right now, but can we at least see if the core power will connect correctly?”

“Of course.”

The suit bumped and flowed around her. She had to admit, this was the only thing she didn’t like about the new design. Pressing so tight to her body, she felt everything it did. And since the recent incident and change to her DNA, her body had been a bit… sensitive.

“Ohhh…” She was worried about that one connection line. It was very low on her back, and in their adjustments, it just bumped up against her ass. More specifically, it rubbed between her cheeks. How did the nanites place it there to begin with?

“Lady? Is anything the matter?” The usual voice chimed in.

“Please shut up, Adam.”

She reached forward and flipped the switch she’d recently built. It put Adam into a hibernation mode so he wouldn’t sense everything going on with her body. In her current state, the last thing she wanted was the voice of her ex-commander.

The switch to deactivate the suit was a mental one, requiring her to think of the specific code. Upon doing so, the nanites comprising her suit peeled away and retreated to a backpack like device, leaving the front of her body completely nude, the back underneath her remaining for now.

The zero suit hadn’t been necessary for a bit. The new variation of her varia suit was effective in the way it sensed everything in her body, so an additional layer didn’t make sense right now. She was naked in her ship, since there definitely wasn’t anyone around to see.

Her body was fairly lean and muscular, which made sense for someone in her profession. Her hands ran up her firm and defined abs, tracing her skin until they grasped her breasts. Nice handfuls at the very least, allowing her to cup them and sink her fingers in for a soft moan. She had been sized once as a 36C in a bra, but the technology she wore means she didn’t really need to worry about those these days.

The only aspect of her body that she imagined many folks didn’t get right was her cock. Being transgender in this age meant it was fairly easy to get your body altered if you so chose, but she didn’t mind keeping this aspect of her body. Everyone was different.

Her hands trailed back down her body to find it completely erect, already dripping in increased arousal. It was fairly impressive in size, measuring to a full eight inches and a little over an inch in girth. Her body was large as it was, so it made sense. One of the guys back in the Federation Army had compared her to an old Earth stereotype of “Amazonian women”. Despite giving him a firm punch to the face, she had to admit he wasn’t entirely wrong.

Lithe fingers curled around the base and traced up to the tip, Samus shuddering as she allowed them to graze back and forth. This was at the core of her new, constant arousal. Her skin was just incredibly sensitive, the slightest bump to anything not covered by her suit driving her up the wall. Was she going to have to wear it all the time now?

She gripped herself fully now, rubbing the shaft as a whole. Her hips grinded back against the powerline underneath her, not caring for all the weird dangers that could pose. A soft moan escaped her lips, her back arched as she leaned back into her seat. Waves of arousal washed over her and more precum dripped down in waves to create a nice lube for her self-handjob.

The powerline pressed deeper, now deep enough to rub against her rear entrance and stimulate her. A small gasp passed her lips, eyes rolling back as she grinded against it and rubbed herself faster.

The edge was approaching, she could feel it whelming up inside of her. Her speed increased, her moans escalating in volume (who was going to hear her? She should get off on abandoned planets more often.) The precum was making a mess of her crotch and spilling down over her balls to the seat, but she could clean that later. It didn’t matter at the moment.

She was going to explode, so there was a decision to try something she had only just recently discovered she could do. Samus leaned back in her seat, the ship’s systems automatically laying it down as she needed it to. Then she rolled her hips back towards her, pressing her hands behind them to force them closer to her face.

At her length, and especially her flexibility, the head didn’t have much trouble reaching her lips. She sucked a few inches inside, moaning into herself as the dual sensation of pleasure and precum taste hit her tongue.

It wasn’t easy for anyone to perform proper autofellatio, but it was still good enough to help her finish. She bobbed her head up and down a few times, pressing her hips back continuously until she finally came.

“MmmmmPPPFH!” She moaned louder than she had in a while, a blast of cum hitting the back of her throat and gagging her. This must have been one of the things the DNA had altered as well since this was not a normal level of sperm production. More waves kept coming, Samus choking on it to keep up with her own orgasm.

She eventually had to slide herself out to breathe, letting her body fall to a flat lying position. Her cock still shot a few more rounds into the air, splashing on her abdomen and one lucky shot on her face. As if the cum dripping from her lips wasn’t enough.

“I need to hire a cleaning droid.” She panted to catch her breath, then slurped up some of the cum on her abs. What the fuck was wrong with her lately?

\---

After cleaning herself up at the small bathroom compartment in the rear of the ship, she returned to the pilot seat and reformed her suit to cover everything except her head. She flipped Adam back on, systems beginning to scan the ship to figure out what had happened in his absence.

“Everything alright? Is it… your recent issues?”

He knew the basics of what was happening. An AI wired into so many aspects of her suit and ship was bound to figure it out. She just made sure he didn’t see the act itself.

“Yes it was, Adam. I’m trying not to discuss it right now.”

There was a flurry of apologies from him and the topic was dropped.

The storm had finally cleared their position. As traces of the strange material worked its way off the main viewing window, she could finally see the structure they had landed at.

The city was comprised of the familiar golden towers that she remembered from her journey to Elysia. It made sense, given they were both Chozo in origin and were stations focused for research. But this one was far more advanced in that area. And the sheer size of it all made that clear.

“Alright. Prep the armor for deployment.”

“As you wish,” Adam complied.

The helmet of her suit formed around her head, Samus ensuring her hair was pulled back so the nanites could form a closer bond to her body. The visor appeared in front of her, lights and holograms displaying the status of the suit as it booted up.

_Core power: online._  
_Life support: online._  
_ Missile launcher: online._  
_ Morph ball: online._  
_ Charge beam: online._  
_ Grapple beam: online._  
_ Jump thrusters: online._  
_ Diagnostic check: completed and ready for launch._

“I’m deploying now,” she told Adam as she stood up and walked back to the platform opening in the floor of her ship. She stood in the center and was lowered gradually, a device scanning the outside of her suit for contagions. This process helped establish a baseline for what’s to be expected when she returned back to the ship. It wouldn’t be good if she gave a sentient virus all of her Chozo tech.

She set foot on the city’s landing pad and activated her scan visor. Surprisingly enough, most of what she picked up was familiar tech to her. All of the gadgets and equipment around them were already somewhere in the library of Chozo data she had compiled over the years.

“It’s very similar to Skytown on Elysia then.” She walked towards the only connecting walkway for this landing pad, leading into a giant domed tower. Light filtered in through the windows above, the door opening for her without any attempt to lock her out.

Then she saw what she needed to see. A few statues of Chozo stood before her, one bearing a plaque stating the purpose of this place. The plaque wasn’t in any language she could discern, but the suit’s systems were able to pick it up and translate. Adam filled in what it said: “The most literal translation I can find is that this place is called ‘The Rising City: Let us merge with the aether.’ Is this what we’re looking for then?”

Samus smiled for the first time in a while, then nodded. “Yes. This is it. The place where we believe the Chozo learned to ascend to a higher plane of existence. And I will finally learn if they succeeded or not.”


End file.
